


Trying His Uniform

by shizuumi151



Series: Bedroom Shenanigans [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Uniform switching, handjobs, jacket switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuumi151/pseuds/shizuumi151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a.k.a. The one where Haru and Rin make out in each other's uniforms and it all escalates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying His Uniform

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinylostcause](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinylostcause/gifts).



> My precious waifu who deserved this a month ago when she finished her annoying but important paper <3<3

Rin was sitting on the futon on the floor, relaxed against the side of Haru’s bed while thumbing through a pocket book on swimming theory. The afternoon sun shone a pleasant honey gold through the window while they were both reading, only the quiet flicks of pages and chirps of birds permeating the familiar bedroom.

_Does it count as reading if it’s just waterfalls, though…?_

Rin shook in a small snort, more amused than mocking. What couldn’t be questioned, though, was how he was looking forward to sleeping over for the second time that week. He was comfortable with his boyfriend’s company.

So comfortable, he didn’t notice Haru sneaking glances at him for the past ten minutes, every half a minute.

“…Rin.”

“Mm?” Rin lolled his head along the edge of the mattress. He blinked up at Haru, who sat up with ‘Japan’s Famous Waterfalls and Me’ closed in his hand. “What is it, Haru?”

A question clearly burned in his blue eyes, but his expression remained inscrutable. “Did you switch uniforms with Nagisa one time?”

“Oh.” Rin clicked his tongue, slowly ruffling his hair. His hand slid so it hung on his nape. “He told you about that, huh…?” He sighed good-humouredly, and he gave an unconcerned shrug. “Well, yeah. He wouldn’t stop pestering me about it, so I decided to humour him. He looked like a sack, and I thought the buttons would pop off his tinyass uniform.”

“Ah.” Haru looked down, not really focusing on the cover of his beloved waterfall picture collection, nor how Rin gave that endearing scoff whenever he retold an anecdote. “I see.”

“What brought this on?” Rin tipped back his head, so his bangs fell away to show his pale forehead and round red eyes. “Did Nagisa tell that to you today, or what?”

“No,” Haru responded honestly. Nagisa had told him yesterday. “…It’s nothing.”

“Ehh?” Rin drawled, lowering a brow. He rolled his body over so he wasn’t looking at Haru upside-down, and crossed his arms on Haru’s bedside. “C’mon, Haru. I won’t make fun of you, or anything.” Haru deadpanned at him, and he brought a hand up. “Okay, I _might_ , but that’s only if you’re alright with it. I’m not an asshole.”

Haru arched a brow. “Arguable.”

“Oi,” Rin grumbled, but their slight smiles belied their teasing. Haru watched him prop up onto his knees, leaning his elbows onto the bed so he was eye-level, gaze softening. “Haru, what’s up? You know I’m no Makoto,” Rin reasoned in earnest, eyes flicking down to the mere centimetres between their hands.

Haru tried to ignore the sparks of Rin’s fingertips, and the sweeping warmth of each of his slim fingers lacing between his own. Though he still quietly admired how they smoothly they interlocked, even if it was almost second-nature at this point in their relationship.

“You know, if…there’s anything bothering you, or anything, I wanna be able to help. Or even just hear you out, because sharing can lighten the load, yeah?” Rin insisted, his gentle voice drawing Haru’s gaze up again. His eyes slid shut as Rin leaned closer, just so their foreheads pressed, and Haru could feel Rin’s soft breaths fan over the top of his lip. “So, you don’t have to, but…can you tell me?”

His words came so tender and considerate whenever they were alone, effortlessly coaxing Haru’s defences to fall like the leaves dancing from their branches from their window. To experience Rin being so loving made Haru’s heart swell with privilege, to see a side of Rin that no one else would ever see.

But a breath sighed out of Haru’s nose, because he could’ve laughed at Rin’s seriousness this time. He opened his eyes to meet Rin’s, half-lidded and prompting.

“Don’t laugh, okay?”

* * *

Rin laughed.

In fact, he laughed so hard, he’d crumpled to the futon and rolled around at the sheer hilarity of Haru’s ‘problem’ for nearly half a minute after hearing it. Now he was lying belly up, spreadeagled and chest heaving as he was still processing what Haru had actually said to him.

“Oh my _god_!” he barked, bent double with glee. “You were _jealous_?!”

Haru rolled his eyes, though it couldn’t negate his pout. “I never said that.”

“Shit, but—you wanna switch uniforms ‘cause—“ Rin clapped his mouth, only muffling his giggles from getting any louder. ”‘Cause you ’ _never got to when Nagisa did_ ’ and…” He paused to catch his breath, then broke into silly laughter again.

“You were the one who thought it was something serious,” Haru pointed out with an amused sigh, still examining Rin’s cheeks pinking from laughter. “If you don’t want to, though, it’s fine.”

“Nah, nah, I’ll do it,” Rin’s back curled as he sat up again, giving a strong sniff as he shivered with leftover chuckles. “S’just… _damn_ ,” he shook his head, before his lazy smile waxed fond at Haru. “I never thought you could be that cute.”

Haru felt his face flare to compensate for Rin’s audacity. He willed away the colour building in his cheeks, hoping that his poker face would remain strong in the face of such bold affection.

“Let’s just do it, then,” Haru muttered, fingers already pinching down the zip of his Iwatobi jacket.

Rin blinked at how such a subdued tone was supposed to pass off as a retort. Realising that such rare softness was because of him, Rin couldn’t help a flush of endearment draw his lip.

He zipped down his own Samezuka jacket with new fervour, making him grin as the black nylon slid off the planes of his broad shoulders.

“Sure thing.”

* * *

“Huh,” Rin angled his head back, trying to see as much of the backside of Haru’s uniform on him so he inadvertently twirled. “Thought this would feel a bit smaller.”

Haru sat cross-legged on his bed, watching Rin blink down at himself, like he was double-checking that every nook and cranny of some metamorphosis was in working order.

“I’m not that much shorter than you.” A brow raised with Haru’s patented blankness, only this time he was dressed up in Samezuka’s black and red. The fit was comfortably baggy like his own uniform, so the difference was only aesthetic.

“Yeah, I know,” Rin responded absently, instead studying the white and blue polyester of Haru’s Iwatobi team jacket by tugging the hem down. “Anyway, my uniform looks way better.”

This time Haru was the one checking himself out. He frowned at the darkness of the jacket. “How so?”

“Like, Samezuka’s black, red and white. Sharp and clean,” Rin reasoned. “And, okay, Iwatobi’s blue and white’s alright, a bit calm,” he pinched the inner T-shirt, grimacing like the gaudiness of it had personally offended him. “The yellow’s really outta nowhere, though.”

“It’s the colour of Iwatobi-chan,” Haru’s eyes sparkled. “It’s an important part of the uniform.”

“Always with Iwatobi-chan, huh?” Rin chuckled, before he pinched the blue trousers of the uniform. “Gotta admit, though, these pants are pretty comfy.”

“Mm,” Haru uncrossed his legs to pat down his thighs, and frowned at the rough folds of nylon. “I like my pants better, too.”

“Yeah, but I think mine are better for working out.”

Haru shrugged in response, and allowed Rin to keep inspecting himself, and sometimes him. He noted that, over time, Rin’s restlessness seemed to calm, and the novelty was wearing off till it was just another uniform.

Eventually, he ambled over to the bed to lie down, plopping himself next to Haru with a long exhale. His arms cushioned his head like he was about to do sit-ups, but Rin just let his body sink into the mattress, and soaked in the warmth of Haru’s home.

Haru observed his sharp features relaxing, the wrinkle at the corners of his eyes softening with the passing seconds. He watched Rin’s built chest swell and relax underneath his uniform, and he found that the light colours accented his unguarded expression.

A realisation occurred to Haru then.

He cocked his head curiously, as if a new angle would confirm his theory. He found his fingers reaching out to Rin, hovering over his calm face, till they hooked underneath his slim bangs.

Rin only crinkled his nose in response as Haru bunched the stringy locks together. He parted and patted them down on Rin’s face, so it looked his hair had dampened from getting out of the shower.

“…Whatcha doin’, Haru?” Rin mumbled, otherwise perfectly unmoving while Haru adjusted the strands.

“Testing,” he answered as casually as he traced Rin’s hair.

“Testing, huh?” he smiled, though made sure not to shift about so Haru could experiment with his hair in peace. “Testing for what?”

Haru traced the outline of his hair on his forehead, down to the tip of the single, thick bang he’d fiddled with. A fond nostalgia warmed his faint smile.

“…Younger.”

“Hm?” Rin’s brows furrowed. “Younger?”

“Yeah.” Haru retracted his hand. “The last time you wore an Iwatobi jacket was five years ago.”

That made Rin’s eyes open.

“Oh…” he murmured, a smile dawning on his features slow like the revelation. He looked over, squinting at Haru, mouth hanging open, before he grinned in a winded laugh. “Damn, you’re right.”

Haru hummed, a blasé sound that said ‘ _I know I am_ ’.

“Oi, don’t get cocky,” Rin blew a raspberry of a chuckle. He rolled over to his side, his elbow propping his torso up, fist pressing up his drooping head and lazy grin. “…You wanna know what you look like, though?”

“Hm?” He felt his lips give way to a curve, impassion crumbling to Rin’s infectious teasing. “What?”

“Well, in my uniform?” Rin hummed thoughtfully, a rich sound that pooled warm and low like his hooded gaze, his sly twinkle. Haru’s eyelids fell shut as he smoothly drew close, meshing the flesh of their lips into a soft, familiar tingling. Rin gently mouthed his small bottom lip, grinning at the muted groan it always drew out of Haru. He pulled away with a soft smack. “…You look _damn_ good.”

Haru watched his puffy lips, following his slim tongue laving the corner and tracing across. He swore that the heat licking at his gut followed that slithering tongue, which left Rin’s wicked lips slick-shiny.

“…Thanks.” He crawled over, body perching above Rin’s, hands firm on either side of Rin’s shoulders. “I thought so too.”

Rin spluttered another laugh; eyes twinkling, chest rocking. “Haru, you _ass_ —”

Haru dipped down his head, swift and gentle. He swallowed up Rin’s breathless laughter, soothing them with his tongue till the sounds became more dulcet, cooing.

The Samezuka jacket was left unzipped, so when his body pressed down, the black flaps splayed out to swathe Rin below. Warming puffs streamed through their noses, stuttered across their lips. Every time Haru pulled back for a needed breath, Rin would chase after, tipping his head to catch Haru’s pulsing mouth with his again. He felt the blankets shift with Rin’s weight, the clutch of Rin’s fingers tight and bunching at his back and jacket.

“Nh…mh…” Rin purred into his lips, and the vibrations rippled goosebumps across Haru’s skin. His tongue glided between Haru’s lips, and Haru delved his tongue deep and low in Rin’s mouth in kind. The rustling of their uniforms rung louder and heavier like their kindling breaths, rougher and sloppier as they made out longer and longer. “Haa, _mnh_ …”

Haru pushed down Rin’s shoulders, the suddenness making the mattress bounce with his built frame. The coolness at Rin’s lip drew a low growl from his throat, shooting a heady anticipation through Haru’s core. He quickly moistened his lips, numb and plump as they fastened over the ball of Rin’s Adam’s apple.

“Oh, _fu_ —” His head fell back in a choked swear, mouth gulping for breath as his knuckles whitened at Haru’s shoulders. Rin bit back a shuddering mewl as Haru laved a snaking warmth on his throat, and a wispy sigh parted his lips. “Haru, sh-shit, _yeah_ …”

 _So lewd._ The thought passed through Haru’s head absent-mindedly, yet his treacherous body twitched at the heat Rin’s low groan shocked anew. Haru peppered kisses over his flitting pulse, along his whetted jaw, stirred by Rin’s every shivering pant. His fingers roamed down on autopilot to flatten the creasing polyester, the topography of the quivering muscle underneath, before Rin’s bulge pressed snug against the cup of his palm.

“Fuck, r-really?” Rin chewed his bottom lip, teeth digging into the flesh as he shot a desperate look down Haru’s arm. “You’re gonna, get me off like this?”

Haru pulled away from the corner of Rin’s lip to look at him, hooded eyes blown black against blue. “…You don’t want to?”

“Shit, don’t be stupid,” Rin hissed, eyes squeezed tight at how liberally Haru kneaded his growing erection. “Of course I want, to—nh, _haa_.” His head knocked back in a pant, his gulp loud and obscene when Haru’s fingers slipped electric beneath his boxer-briefs. “Wait, your hand’s dry, don’t—not too, _fast_.”

“I know,” Haru exhaled, studying how Rin blushed as he touched him, breathed hard as he teased him. He spent his time pressing the pad of his thumb at Rin’s slit, feeling the wet slip of pre-cum spread across the smooth head, watching Rin writhe in time with his lazy circles. “Don’t worry.”

“‘Don’t worry’,” Rin scoffed, but it came out pitched and breathy. He swallowed, burning up at the pleasure locking his throat. “‘Don’t worry’ you sa— _ayy_ —” Haru’s hand slipped further, and the heel of his palm bore down on his weeping cock. Rin’s jaw fell in a pathetic whimper, chin jutting in a hitched whine as Haru palmed him. Torturously slow, infinitely long. “Oh my god, _Haru_.”

“Rin…” Haru brought his hand away after uttering his name, licking it generously before he slipped it back under Rin’s pants. His palm encircled the warm, leaking head of Rin’s cock while shifting close, breathing hot vapour over the reddened shell of his ear. “Rin, lift your head.”

“ _Nnh_.” Rin complied with flushing obedience, and his chin tilted down to his collarbone. He swallowed deeply, twitching when Haru rewarded him with soft suckles on his lobe. His thighs jumped at Haru’s rhythmic stroking, hips grinding, toes curling. The bed kept creaking. “A-Ah, ah, _ah_ …”

His free arm went past Rin’s splayed locks, reaching for a soberingly cool pillow. He kept working Rin’s girth in slow, full strokes, his tongue tracing over sensitive cartilage as he tucked the pillow under Rin’s soft head. Soft with silken maroon starting to flatten, filling the gaps of Haru’s clutch as his fingers went lost in them, cradling Rin’s head as he lowered it onto the pillow with all the warmth and affection that Rin meddled his heart with.

“Better…?” he asked, feeling Rin’s grip slackening on his shoulders.

“Yeah…yeah. Comfy.” Rin’s grunt came sighing, his head melting through a soft pillow instead of a thin mattress. “God. _God_ , even when—we’re like this, you still get concerned.” He couldn’t help a husky laugh, even as his hand covered his eyes, and his hips pushed into Haru’s slippery hand. “You’re so good to me. You’re so…” His voice came raw with vulnerability, a swirl of awe and disbelief that toyed with Haru’s insides.

 _Of course I would be._ The thought raced through Haru’s feverish head, but he focused on lavishing Rin with attention instead of words. _I love you._

“Ah, god, ah, _ah_ —” Rin’s words streamed barely above a breath. His eyes fluttered open, thin and teary to Haru’s strong form hovering over him, clad in his jacket. A possessive heat rolled along the pit of his stomach, and he gritted his teeth in a heavy grunt. “Dammit, s’not _fair_. You’re so, hot in, my kit.”

“Am I…?” Haru murmured in interest, pulling back his tongue so he could kiss the lobe again. He rolled the flesh between his lips, nipping in a primal fascination, relishing the bodily squirm he received in kind. “You look good in mine, too.”

“Shit, don’t say that, _shit_.” He panted openly, whimpering as Haru’s fingers knotted tight in his hair, shooting a filthy high straight through his flaring cock. Haru’s free hand trailed up, brushing past Rin’s cheek to lace his fingers between his own. He gently pried Rin’s hands off his face, so Haru’s greedy love could take in his glazed eyes and damp lashes. “What about—what about you…?”

“Don’t worry about me,” he chided lowly, sending hot shivers down Rin’s spine. His own arousal hung heavy between his legs, pressed beneath Rin’s track pants, but Rin was so distracting, hot and slick in his palm. “You come first, Rin.”

“H-Ha…seriously?” Rin’s lips pulled up in a growing smile, and his winded chuckle chimed overwhelming and sweet to Haru’s burning ears. “Did you really just, make that pun?”

“Maybe,” Haru couldn’t help his soft laugh. He pressed his forehead to Rin’s, relishing the addictive burn of their skins. “…But I’ll make you feel good now.”

Haru pumped his cock so fast that the skin slapped, and his body nearly cleared off the bed.

“Oh shit, _shit_ —!” Rin fell to pieces beneath Haru, jaw slack with a litany of swears, all inflaming Haru to work him to ruin even faster. The heat was stifling, igniting like their clothes would melt of their very skin as Rin moaned without abandon, writhing and panting with the most wrecked expression painting his face, bucking into Haru’s relentless hand. He clutched Haru’s palm so tight that red crescents would litter the white knuckles, his other fist tight and bunching his yellow shirt, riding up to show his flexing, sweating abs. “Yes, yes, yes, _fuck_ —”

“You’re so sensitive,” Haru noted quietly, but his short breaths belied the arousal devastating his insides. He kissed Rin’s dirty, pretty mouth, head swimming in a dizzying heat. _So warm. So beautiful._ “So noisy…”

“Sh-Shut up— _uhn_ ,” Rin’s expression screwed tight, jaw lax as Haru mouthed the alabaster skin on his neck, moan gasping as he sucked hard on the jumping pulse below his jaw. “It’s your— _fault_ , anyway, I— _ah_ —”

“I never said,”—Haru licked his lips, taking in the sound of folding fabric, slick skin, and Rin’s voice—“That was a bad thing.”

“ _Ugh_.” Rin tried to sound annoyed, but only an earthy whine let slip. His body pitched to Haru’s hand. “You’re, such a, _perv_ , Haru.”

Haru shrugged, as if he wasn’t pushing his boyfriend’s sanity to the brink with just his mouth and his right hand. “You like it.”

“Still a, perv, bastard…!”

Rin still laughed, but his giggles steadily eroded into base grunts, whispering sighs. He held fast onto Haru, flushed lips kissing the breath out of him as if they were tangled under the sheets at two in the night, and not in some makeshift handjob at five in the afternoon.

The waistband of the blue trousers cramped his wrist, and Rin’s grip on his other hand didn’t let up. Haru winced, and he had to still his fist, holding Rin’s thick warmth firm.

“Haru, what—” Rin whined in abandon, limply grinding into Haru’s halted grip. “Don’t just stop, don’t just _stop_ , what—”

“Rin.” Haru pursed his lips. He locked eyes with Rin, gaze smouldering. “Pull down your pants.”

Air ripped from Rin’s lungs, lingering to steam in the open. “Holy _shit_.”

Rin’s free hand went frantic at his own pants, shoving the waistband down like his life depended on it. His boxer-briefs snapped past the curve of his butt, sliding with his pants as he yanked them down to his shins, kicked them off his ankles.

“Rin—” Haru swallowed, trying to soothe his throat drying from the absolute thirst Rin was plaguing him with. Revealing his shaven thighs and endless legs, so very pale next to his deeply flushed cock, Rin bared himself to Haru. He was so open and eager, flailing in his uniform, like he was all Haru’s (he _was_ all Haru’s), and he couldn’t hold back the growl rippling from the back of his throat. “ _Rin_ …”

“Yeah?” Rin tried to calm his heaving chest, biting the pulp of his lip. He gazed up at Haru through the veil of his lashes, back arched like he belonged on a gravure in Iwatobi’s blue, white and yellow, and it took everything in Haru not to come at the sight. "Like this, Haru?”

“Like that.” Haru praised his desperate gasps, voice coated with longing as he sped his hand again, muffled Rin’s erotic noises with his hungry lips. He lapped his tongue across the seam of Rin’s mouth, composure crumbling as he pulled back with an obscene pop, breathing harder.

In a stammering heartbeat, Haru watched a sharp-toothed grin crawl across Rin’s tinted face. He flinched when he registered Rin curling up to wrench his pants down, making the head of his cock bounce against his abdomen. A splat of pre-cum lingered against the skin as his shaft hung between his thighs, yet he could only stare when Rin pooled spit in his palm.

“What~?” Rin asked in innocuous sing-song, when the thinning strand of saliva between his tongue and palm was anything but. “Think I’d leave you alone just ’cause you told me to?”

“N…” Haru swallowed, his pout dulled with the high colour on his cheekbones. “No, but— _ngh_!”

Rin was flippant in his broad smirk, but more than careful handling Haru’s neglected cock, already slippery from smeared pre-cum. He cupped along the heavy shaft and relished how Haru’s knees buckled towards his hand, oblivious to the jolting pleasure that the sweet friction brought Haru. He licked his lips eagerly, drinking in the sight of Haru’s deadpan collapsing, drawn brow to quivering lip, all because of him.

“Feels good, right?” Rin chuckled, his smugness lost in a gulping breath. His hand pulled Haru’s back close, gripping the nylon of his black jacket till their cocks aligned. They sucked in a sharp breath when the nerve-packed skin touched, sighs quavery when the heads brushed within their loose fists. Rin bit his swollen lip, full of mischief as he kissed Haru’s cheek, and whispered across the fine hairs of his skin. “ _Fuck my hand_.”

“ _Rin_.” Haru winced at the vulgarity, even as his hips ground into Rin’s slim fingers. “Don’t— _word_ it, like that.”

“Don’t chide me _now_ , Haru,” he laughed, so playful with such a dirty image that Haru felt himself throb. “Besides, you’re really good at it, too.” Rin laid back down, hair fanning and body impressing on the mattress, his grin going wide and sharp again. “ _Remember_?”

“I…” Every memory and moment of Rin, improper, vulnerable, and dear below him seared his eyelids, and Haru sucked in his bottom lip in a last-gasp bid for control. “That’s—”

“ _C’mon_ , Haru…” Rin goaded in a sweet drawl. Above his pillow, he squeezed Haru’s hand in encouragement, his eyes already trapping Haru’s in a fond, roguish glimmer. “Do it like you’re _inside me_.”

Rin’s enticing, honeyed and baritone, hung in the air with all the lure of a forbidden fruit. His lashes fluttered in a hypnotic smile, gaze half-lidded, dark and swirling like fine Merlot. All of Haru’s rationality dissolved into fog, and he was a sailor marching to his siren’s kiss.

“…Fine.”

He clasped their shafts together with a jarring urgency, the web of his hand stretching as a staggering heat spilled and pooled across their twitching skin.

“Yeah, that’s it…” Rin’s smile broke wide, the spark rousing at the pit of his stomach, but then he paused. He blinked at Haru interlocking their fingers.

“Fine,” Haru exhaled again. He shifted their joined grip, so the tunnel of their hands sheathed their cocks. His stare bore hot into Rin’s own. “But do it with me.”

A flare of satisfaction rose at the Rin’s eyes momentarily widening, so guileless despite the bloom on his cheeks, the rich flesh of his lip, the budding reds dotting his neck. All where Haru marked.

“…Then what are you waiting for?” He tightened his fist around their lengths. He grinned like a demon with angel’s wings, but Haru only breathed in his sparkling giggles. “Na-na- _se_?”

He slipped into his cocksure front again, preening like an absolute minx. Yet Haru knew he got to see Rin stripped down to his core. He witnessed Rin at his most vulnerable, crying out for him every other night, spoiling his already softening heart, that the sight endeared him even more.

“…So cocky,” Haru murmured, devoid of sarcasm and full of fondness.

He kissed away the beginnings of Rin’s indignant splutter, pushed down their hands as he thrust fast, making his hips slap against his fist.

“ _Ah_ —fuck, _yes_ …” Rin growled in a heady rapture, deep and rough. He tried shooting a sharp look, an effect that dulled with the glassy whites and squeezed corners of his moist eyes. “You _better_ keep going this time, otherwise I—oh—” His body seized up when Haru grasped them both just so, rolled his hips just _so_ , and any warning went to wither on his puffing, throbbing lips. “Oh, yeah, _yeah_ —”

“Mh…” Haru’s eyes screwed shut to focus on the rhythm of his hips, trying to block out how the bed creaked underneath their bodies, how skin slipped fast on skin, how Rin’s voice threatened to send his restraint careening. His vision tinged purple when he opened his eyes, and he afforded a faint smile between his open-mouthed pants, tipsy on the smell of Rin’s sex. “Can you…catch up…Rin?”

Rin snarled in a wolfish grin, eyes glinting. “S’that a, fucking _challenge_ …?”

He answered by rocking his hips into their fists, plunging past their fingers faster and faster. Their bodies billowed in a fast, passionate synchrony, relentless with all the stamina and power their athletic bodies bursted with. The heat locking in their chests, teeming in the air, only skyrocketed from there. Their skin could melt through the bedsheets, burn down the bedroom, send the household in flames. They kissed and bit at each other’s lips, eyes locked in a feverish stare, gasps steaming and racing, making their blood run hotter and hotter as they rutted without abandon.

“So good—fuck—ahh,” Rin wheezed and blew, gnawing his lip as Haru knocked keens and sighs out of his rasping throat. “Uh—You feel s-so, fucking, _good_ , haa, _ahn_ —”

“Spread—” Haru’s very chest was quaking, shivering with his husky command. “Spread, your legs.”

“Uhn, _shit_ ,” Rin obeyed with a deep growl and a hard kiss, legs falling open with wicked ease. “Shit, Haru, you’re so—whoa, _wha_ —!”

In the split-second moment, Haru had jerked his knees forward to push Rin’s body up and in. Rin yelped when his butt lifted off the mattress and propped on Haru’s thighs, grunting when his knees grazed against his chest.

“Tell me, if I’m, hurting you.”

Haru’s guttural panting wrung his sopping cock with need, and he could only whimper brokenly as Haru canted his hips, rocking their bodies as Rin’s stomach curled and flexed with Haru’s unrelenting pace. His thighs naturally wrapped around Haru’s waist, clinging fast at Haru sent wave after wave of heat to blaze over his damp skin. He stared up at Haru looming over him, even darker with his black jacket, biting his small, pink lip. Their skin slapped with a obscene mix of sweat and pre-cum, and Haru was pouring all his focus into every long, brisk thrust, in stifling Rin’s lewd moans with his avid tongue.

“Haru, Haru, m’so close,“ he gasped out, and the most helpless cry tore the sultry air when Haru sucked and nibbled at Rin’s exposed throat. ”Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t, stop, ah, ha, _ahn_ —!"

“Rin, I’m— _mn_ —” Haru clenched his jaw, forehead hovering over Rin’s, glowing with sweat. “I’m close, _too_ …”

“Shit, I can’t, _I’m gonna_ —” His mouth fell open, lip shivering. Rin was shaking his head, shaking all over, tearing up as if Haru was pounding into him instead of their fists. "Fuck, I’m coming, m’coming, Haru, I’m— _mmh_!”

Before he came, Haru kissed him.

His body snapped up against Haru’s leaning, and Rin squeezed his hand tight as he came with a shuddering force. Milky cum spurted onto his convulsing abdomen, catching onto the hem of his yellow shirt, his thighs trembled around Haru’s waist.

“Hn, _nh_ —” Haru kept thrusting through Rin’s high, swallowing his cries before he broke away from’s Rin’s lips, shivering as he verged on the crest of his pleasure.

He looked down, at Rin below him, and the image blew all the stifling fog in his mind away: Rin’s swollen lips unconsciously parted, Rin’s broad chest heaving shallow pants, Rin’s sharp cheeks stained with pink and dried tears, Rin’s sweat-shiny stomach streaked with his white cum. All in his blue, white, Iwatobi uniform.

He called Rin’s name as he came.

* * *

“Hmm…” Rin hummed, peacefully thoughtful as a deep orange sunset teased through the window. He’d changed into the Loosey-kun T-shirt and one of Haru’s sweatpants, and now he was loitering against the doorframe of Haru’s bedroom. Both their uniforms were already in the hamper downstairs, and Haru took it on himself to clean up after another one of their unplanned escapades. “You get pretty perky after we do it, dontcha?”

He watched Haru turn around to make a face at him, the bedsheets bunched up in his arms. “I’m just cleaning up.”

“I’m only teasing.” Rin’s shoulders rumbled with mirth. “Though you sure you don’t want any help?” He was part serious, but unabashedly glowed with content. His leer countered Haru’s pout. “I made some of the mess, after all.”

“…It’s fine.” Haru turned back, readjusting his hold on the sheets filling his arms. “It’s my house anyway.”

“You never let me help out.” Rin crossed his arms in a petulant huff. Haru put down the blankets to deal with the pillows. “You always clean _me_ up, too,” Rin noted, clamming up as soon as he let the thought slip. A reflexive chuckle left his lips to conceal his embarrassment. “What, do you like spoiling me or something?”

He waited for a dry response along the lines of ‘don’t be stupid’, but Haru just calmly stripped off the pillow cover to put on top of the dirty sheets. The implication of this certain nonchalance dawned on Rin in a slow, eye-widening surprise.

“…Haru?” Rin spotted a hint of pink on the curl of Haru’s ear, and his heart started to thump with a strange nervousness. “Do you actually _like_ spoiling me?”

“…I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Rin stared after Haru walking past him, and the high pile of damp sheets easily covered his face. He blinked out of his daze when the sound of footsteps grew distant. His hand covered his pursed lip, and he slumped at the doorframe with a soft rosiness adorning his cheeks.

“Aren’t you basically my _wife_ , then…?”

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't tried my hand at a long smut in a while now, so i hope it was alright x) leave a comment or hit me up on my tumblr @[shizuumi151](http://shizuumi151.tumblr.com) if you liked it!
> 
> and go check out [my waifu](http://shinylostcause.tumblr.com) and her art, she's the bestest and patientest :D


End file.
